


I'M STILL BREATHING

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to Lampito! She liked my drabble challenges and threw me some words for another challenge: fleas, flippant and flirting. 100 words of Dean Winchester snark! Hope you all like it! Some language. Come on, now, it's Dean!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'M STILL BREATHING

)))))))))))))))))))))))

 

"You're awfully flippant for someone about to die, Winchester."

"You came to the wrong man if you're looking for tears. Do what you gotta." Dean gave her a flirtatious smile. "Unless you can think of something better to do."

She smirked contemptuously. "Crowley told me you wouldn't stop flirting until you were dead."

He shrugged. "Doesn't mean anything. I'd sooner screw a sheep than a demon."

The demon's eyes flared red. "You weak, pathetic, human – "

"Demons are fleas on the ass of humanity, sweetheart." Dean's grin was razor sharp. "Won't be long before you're all flushed back down into hell."


End file.
